batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Triangle Circus Gang
The Red Triangle Circus Gang (also called the Red Triangle Gang or the Circus Gang) was a gang of barbaric circus performers who plagued Gotham City. During the Penguin's reign of terror, they waged war against Batman. A vast majority of their thugs dress as clowns, with red triangles over their eye. History Origin Little was known of their past besides what Batman deciphered from newspaper clippings. They came from the Red Triangle Circus, a once-celebrated circus that visited Gotham. After the Red Triangle Circus returned after a brief hiatus, it sported a new addition: a freak-show featuring a Poodle Lady, the World's Fattest Man and an Aquatic Bird Boy. After numerous reports of missing children, the GPCD closed down the circus fairgrounds, but at least one freak-show performer vanished before he could be questioned. Reemergence in Gotham The group began to operate as a criminal origination using Gotham's sewer tunnels. They started to appear after Joker's defeat, perhaps taking some inspiration. During their first attack, Batman intervenes, kills three members (an unnamed clown, the Unicycle Clown and the Firebreather) and defeats some others members who were arrested offscreen. Commissioner Gordon and Batman began to gradually take note of their increasing activity before the Relighting of the Tree Ceremony, at which they launched a theatrical attack on the crowd. Riot in the streets The gang was ordered to loot a storefront area to defame to the current Mayor, but Batman appeared and defeated them once again, many of them were arrested offscreen (and Batman kills the Tattooed Strongman). He used a Super-Batarang to take out several clowns surrounding him, but it was snatched by the Ratty Poodle before it could return to his hand. Cobblepot Office Building The gang leaders moved into Oswald's office building, where Organ Grinder created Batmobile blueprints based on conjecture after studying the vehicle, as Penguin was keen to turn it into a bomb and kill Batman. Snake Woman, Poodle Lady and the Thin Clown began constructing missile launchers. One day during this, Catwoman infiltrated the top of the building and asked to have a meeting with Penguin. Tampering with the Batmobile After Catwoman convinced Penguin to frame batman first, the gang hot-wired the Batmobile to be operated remotely using a kiddie ride in Cobblepot's campaign trailer. Then Penguin kidnaps and kills Gotham's Ice Princess (Catwoman was unaware of this), framing Batman for the act. At the same time, Thin Clown, Fat Clown, Knifethrower Dame, Sword Swallower and Snake Woman sabotaging his Batmobile to rampage throughout Gotham (until Batman disconnects the controlling device). Kidnapping Children of Gotham During the chase, Batman records the Penguin's disparaging remarks about the people of Gotham and later plays them during his next speech, destroying his image and forcing him to retreat to the sewer, where he reveals his plan to abduct and kill all of Gotham's firstborn sons as revenge for what his parents did to him. He kills the Fat Clown after he questions the slaughter of innocent children. However, Batman foils the kidnappings and capture all almost gang members. Penguin's final attack Angry after his defeat of his master plan against Batman, The Penguin attempts to have his army of penguins bomb the city and kill everyone in Gotham. Though Batman and his butler, Alfred, jam the signal and order the penguins to head back to the sewer. Frightened, when the Batskiboat approaching, the only five remaining members of Red Triangle Circus Gang, (including Poodle Lady and Thin Clown), escape, abandoning their leader who dies soon after during his fight against Batman. Current status Notable members like the Poodle Lady and the Thin Clown (Three Acrobatic Clowns too) are still at large. They carried on after Oswald's death, albeit to a lesser extent. The Neon Gang seemed to outman them in the later years and muscled their way to Gotham's top street gang. Notable Members Hierarchy * Organ Grinder -Field leader (incarcerated) * Poodle Lady * Thin Clown * Fat Clown (deceased) * Knifethrower Dame (incarcerated) * Tattooed Strongman (deceased) * Sword Swallower (incarcerated) * Snake Woman (incarcerated) Other notable members * Acrobatic Thug (incarcerated) * Terrifying Clown (incarcerated) * Firebreather (deceased) Minor clown thugs *Rocket Launcher Clown (incarcerated) *Crossbow Clown (incarcerated) *Spinning Clown (incarcerated) *Nunchaku Clown (incarcerated) *Dagger Clown (incarcerated) *Screaming Clown (incarcerated) *Unicycle Clown (deceased) Appearances * Batman Returns ** ''Batman Returns'' (Novelization) ** ''Batman Returns'' (Comic Adaptation) *Batman Forever (Novelization) Video games *Batman Returns (DOS) *Batman Returns (NES) *Batman Returns (SNES) Behind the Scenes The Red Triangle gang were created by Tim Burton and Daniel Waters for the movie. Trivia *When Batman read newspaper articles on the Red Triangle Circus, it's interesting to note that there seemed to be a picture of Minnie Woolsley (Koo-Koo the Bird Girl) and two unidentified people with microcephaly, although they were never mentioned performing in the circus' freak-show. Gallery Screencaps NewsPclip_RedTriCirc1.jpg|Newspaper Clipping 1. NewsPclip_RedTriCirc2.jpg|Newspaper Clipping 2. NewsPclip_RedTriCirc3.jpg|Newspaper Clipping 3. Redeye clown.jpg Photos Jugglers.jpg Desi Singh.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Henchmen Category:Batman Returns Villains Category:Gangs Category:Red Triangle Circus Gang